


En un parpadeo

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que conocía llegó a su fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un parpadeo

Llegar temprano por las labores de Grace, ver a Kate, tomar las clases, encargarse de los demás trabajos de Grace junto a Kate y las demás, regresar a casa.

Esa era su rutina y Paula no podía concebir algún cambio en esta próximamente.

La graduación, al igual que el futuro fuera del colegio, seguía pareciendo algo tan lejano que, de momento, sólo le interesaba continuar con su vida actual, creyendo que esos días calmos continuarían por tanto tiempo que no valía la pena siquiera imaginarse que pasaría dentro de diez años.

Pero no pasaron diez años, ni siquiera cinco, cuando tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos como todo se desboronaba con facilidad, como si todo lo que ella consideraba una constante en su vida no fuese más que algo temporal.

Ahora, cada vez que recordaba esas épocas de rutina y tranquilidad, sentía deseos de llorar.


End file.
